


VLNC (Very Late Night Chat)

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Chat nerds, Chilled stops by for like a second then leaves, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just tiny, Maybe a tiny bit of angst, Multi, they're all nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just people chatting over the internet about school and stuff.





	1. I Don't Even Know Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Their names will change into every now and the, but here are some of the:
> 
>  
> 
> Delirious- Thirsty As Fuck  
> Cartoonz- The Devil  
> Bryce- Pure Cinnamon Roll  
> Vanoss- Hoodini  
> Ohm- Daddy Ryan  
> Moo- Moother™  
> Terroriser- Not Dad™  
> Basically- Basically Go Fuck Yourself  
> Scotty- CowBoi  
> Lui- Meme God  
> Nogla- Potato God  
> Smi7y- Milk Bag©  
> Cody- I Like Cat's  
> John- A Small Meme  
> Wildcat- Rage Machine ™  
> Mini- Not Mini Where It Matters  
> Panda- Homeless Man

**_[May 31, 2:48AM; Daddy Ryan, I Like Cats, Thirsty As Fuck, Milk Bag©, Pure Cinnamon Roll, Rage Machine™, Hoodini, Moother™, Not Dad™]_ **

 

 **Daddy Ryan:** i stg Del

 

 **I Like Cats:** *swear to god

 

 **Thirsty As Fuck:** tf did I do!?!

 

 **I Like Cats:** *the fuck

 

 **Daddy Ryan:** y’know what you did in DBD

 

 **I Like Cats:** *dead by daylight

 

 **Thirsty As Fuck:** o that was g8

 

 **Daddy Ryan:** quit your shit cody!

 

 **I Like Cats:** But all of your grammar is shit.

 

 **Milk Bag©:** i mean u rite

_Milk Bag©  has left the chat_

**Pure Cinnamon Roll:** So, noneyou can grammar right, except for me and Cody.

 

 **Thirsty As Fuck:** yeah thats about rite

 

 **I Like Cats:** *Yeah that’s about right.

 

 **Thirsty As Fuck:** cody I stg I’ll go to your house and hurt you

 

 **I Like Cats:** i don’t think I’d like that very much, sorry bud. :/

 

 **Rage Machine™:** can you all not it’s like 3am and I have a test in the morning

 

 **Hoodini:** ^^^ pls

_Hoodini  has left the chat_

**I Like Cats:** *Can you all not, it’s like 3AM and I have a test in the morning.

*please

_I Like Cats  has left the chat_

**Rage Machine™:** cody I not in the mood for your shit

 

 **Pure Cinnamon Roll:** I mean, it’s 3:27AM to be exact and tomorrow is saturday… So, there is no school tomorrow. :/

 

 **Rage Machine™:** god damn it bryce, i was trying to get them all to sleep

 

_Rage Machine™  has left the chat_

 

 **Thirsty As Fuck:** you can always go and get Moo

 

 **Daddy Ryan:** oh no

 

 **Thirsty As Fuck:** _@Mother™_ we need help

 

 **Not Mini Where It Matters:** delirious why?

 

 **Thirsty As Fuck:** bc we need help

Hey cody stopped

 

 **Moother™:** I was summoned?

 

 **Thirsty As Fuck:** yeah we need to sleep or tyler gonna murder us

 

 **Not Mini Where It Matters:** wait why are you up brock?

 

_Not Mini Where It Matters  has left the chat_

 

 **Moother™:** Uh….. Ask your father…..

 _@Not Dad™_ I need your help with the children.

 

 **Not Dad™:** Oh no, I don’t wanna deal with them, well not tonight.

 

 **Pure Cinnamon Roll:** Why are both of you still up, don’t you guys have jobs, or something?

 

 **Not Dad™:** I don’t work tomorrow and neither does Brock.

 

 **Thirsty As Fuck:** im working rn with luke so eh :/

 

 **Not Dad™:** Really, you're at work and you decide it alright to text at work?

 

 **Thirsty As Fuck:** and so what?

 

 **Not Dad™:** You work at the movie theater, right?

 

 **Thirsty As Fuck:** …. yeah

 

 **Mother™:** Please don't go to our children's work, hun.

 

 **Not Dad™:** And if I do?

 

 **Moother™:** I'm gonna have to file a divorce.

 

 **Thirsty As Fuck:** ooooooo

 

 **Daddy Ryan:** oshit

 

 **Not Dad™:** Fine

 

 **Moother™:** Good. Now go to bed or work!

 

 **Daddy Ryan:** do we have to?

 

 **Moother™:** Yes. You need sleep.

 

 **A Pure Cinnamon Roll:** Night y'all!

 

 **Daddy Ryan:** night

 

 **Thirsty As Fuck:** bye y'all

  
**Not Dad™:** Night!

_Moother™  has left the chat_

_Not Dad™  has left the chat_

_Thirsty As Fuck  has left the chat_

_Daddy Ryan  has left the chat_

_A Pure Cinnamon Roll  has left the chat_

 


	2. The Fuck Is 'The Dream Team'?!

**[June 2, 12:39 AM; Pure Cinnamon Roll, Thirsty As Fuck, The Devil, Daddy Ryan, Basically Go Fuck Yourself, CowBoi, Moother™]**

 

 **Pure Cinnamon Roll:** Hello guys! I'd like to say that I am an angel sent from God.

 

**_[‘Thirsty As Fuck’ set ‘Pure Cinnamon Roll’s’ name to ‘An Angel’]_ **

 

 **An Angel:** Aw, Thanks, Delirious.  <3

 

 **Thirsty As Fuck:** No prob and we need somone ti equal out toonz

fuck *someone to

 

 **An Angel:** Oh, well then…..

 

 **The Devil:** what is up bitches!

 

 **Daddy Ryan:** I thought you were the bitch?

 

 **Thirsty As Fuck:** oh shit

 

 **The Devil:**... No

 

 **An Angel:** Aw poor Luke, would it make you feel better if I bring you cookies?

 

 **The Devil:** that'd be nice

 

 **Thirsty As Fuck:** I wants some

 

 **Daddy Ryan:** ^^^^

 

 **An Angel:** I don't know, I'll think about it. :)

 

 **Thirsty As Fuck:** Please, Bryce!  <3

 

 **An Angel:** You actually used proper grammar, congrats!

 

 **An Angel:** Ok, I'm gonna get cookies from the store, I’ll be right back, hopefully soon.

 

 **Daddy Ryan:** ok

 

 **Thirsty As Fuck:** yay!

 

 **The Devil:** Y'all don't even deserve cookies you bullies

 

 **Thirsty As Fuck:** you wanna take this to dream team chat?

 

 **Daddy Ryan:** Yeah that'd be good

 

 **The Devil:** mhm

 

 **An Angel:** Yeah, I don't think anybody would get our reference.

 

 **Thirsty As Fuck:** yep lets a go!

Wait didn't you say you were getting cookies

 

 **An Angel:** I kinda have to get to the store, and it’s like half a mile away. So, in conclusion, I’m on a bus.

 

 **Thirsty As Fuck:** ohhhhhh I see

 

_Daddy Ryan has left the chat_

_An Angel has left the chat_

_The Devil has left the chat_

 

 **Basically Go Fuck Yourself:** Question; the fuck is 'Dream Team Chat’?

 

 **CowBoi:** I have no idea and I don't want to know

 

 **Hoodini:** tbh I don't think anyone wants to know

 

 **Not Dad™:** Yeah, pretty much.

 

 **Moother™:** I mean, I kinda want to know what my children say in another chat.

 

 **T** **hirsty As Fuck:** just don't worry about it

 

 **Moother** **™:** I’m worrying now, what is it?

 

**_[‘Thirsty As Fuck’ has changed their name to ‘Stop Worrying’]_ **

 

 **Hoodini:** WOW DELIRIOUS!

 

 **Stop Worrying:** what?

 

 **Hoodini:** why did you change your name?

 

 **Stop Worrying:** I don’t want Moo to worry :P

 

 **Moother™:** I’m always worrying, to be honest.

And most of you have final tomorrow, so I suggest we all go to sleep.

 

 **Hoodini:** I guess…

 

 **Stop Worrying:** Night y’all!

 

 **CowBoi:**... I just got here tho

but goodnight?

 

 **Moother™:** You all need sleep, most of you haven’t slept due to studying, and sleep will help you all on finals tomorrow. Love you all!  <3

 

 **Stop Worrying:** <3

 

 **Not Dad™:** Aw thanks, hubby.  <3

 

 **Basically Go Fuck Yourself:** Night well not for me _yet!_

 

 **Hoodini:** good night and del turn your goddamn music down!

 

_Hoodini has left the chat_

 

 **Stop Worrying:** No you ain't my dad

 

 **Not Dad™:** But, I am!

 

 **Stop Worrying:** ……. I didn’t know you had a daddy kink

you’re worst than Ohm……

 

 **Not Dad™:** No, not like that, _you clown fuck._

 

**[‘Stop Worrying’ has changed their name to ‘Clown Fuck™’]**

 

 **Clown Fuck™:** it suits me

but I need sleep :/

 

 **Moother™:** Night Del, love ya!  <3

(platonically of course)

 

 **Clown Fuck™:** as do I moo

 

_Clown Fuck™ has left the chat_

_Moother_ ™ _has left the chat_

 _Not Dad_ ™ _has left the chat_

_CowBoi has left the chat_

 

 **Basically Go Fuck Yourself:** All by myselfffffffffff~

Don’t wanna be all by myself, anymore~

Ok, gonna go now

 

_Basically Go Fuck Yourself has left the chat_


	3. Dream Team Supreme

**[Join ‘We’re All Too Tired To Talk’?]**

**[Yes or No]**

**[Yes]**

**[Password]**

**[Password: INeedSleepLMAO]**

**[Password Accepted]**

 

 

**Tol Italian:** Where the hell am I?

 

**An Angel:** Welcome to hell, Anthony!

 

**Homeless Man:** I’m already here, though?

 

**A Pure Angel:** No, not you, Anthony Caos from Art.

 

**Tol Italian:** I have no idea why Bryce gave me this code when I already have a chat with him. I'm quite confused.

 

**An Angel:** I thought you liked chaos, Chilled.

 

 **Tol**   **Italian:** I do, but I know like half of this chat.

 

 **An Angel:** And your point is?

 

 **Tol Italian:** I'm still taller Bryce, I will kick you in art.

 

 **Homeless Man™:** [Gesp]  _@everyone_ He threatens the Bryce!

 

 **Tol Italian:** Very rude, Panda.  >:/

 

 **Clown Fuck™:** v r00d Chilled

 

 **Tol Italian:** You don't know Bryce like I do, he betrayed me...

 

 **Moother™:** And?

Everyone gets betrayed in a game once or multiple times, it happens.

 

 **An Angel:** Shhhh Chilled, you don't know anything.

 

 **Tol Italian:** And if I expose you, Bryce, what would you do?

 

 **Moother™:** If by any means necessary you hurt, Bryce, I will find and hurt everything you hold dearly. And it all starts with the Canadian boy you sit next to.

So, please, Mr. Caos make the right decision here.

 

 **Tol Italian:** I am very scared of you, I'm just gonna  _@Clown Fuck™_ can you kick me from the chat. Please and thank you.

 

 **Clown Fuck™:** with pleasure

 

**[Kick 'Tol Italian' Yes/No]**

**[Yes]**

**['Tol Italian' has been kicked from the because 'they were bitching']**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the very short chapter, but hey I've had finals all week.


End file.
